Un mundo maravilloso
by Saint Lu
Summary: Para Kiki,asi era el mundo de maravilloso desde que ellos,los santos de Athena regresaron al Santuario.Lo mejor de todo era que el pequeño lemuriano podia coleccionar memorias de las increibles sonrisas de cada uno de ellos.Fic del dia de la amistad!


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami kurumada ,esto es in ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Escuchen" What a wonderful world de Louis Amstrong" para disfrutar aun mas este fic.**_

_**Capitulo único. ¡Que mundo tan maravilloso!**_

Para Kiki, así era el mundo de maravilloso desde que ellos habían vuelto y por primera vez sabía lo que era tener la calidez en el corazón y esa sensación que las cosas buenas no acabaran.

Estaba perezosamente reposando su cuerpecito en las escalinatas del primer Templo en aquel día al cual todos llamaban día del amor y la amistad, sintiendo el cálido sol sobre su piel y regalándole un color anaranjado particular en su piel.

Estaba plácidamente respirando el viento refrescante y viendo el hermoso color azul del cielo, imaginando miles de ovejas en las nubes, incluso su imaginación llego a tal que vio a su maestro entre una de ellas.

Y entonces se levanto ,sintiendo en su pantalón la cámara de fotografía que le había regalado Saory la navidad pasada y que había recogido tras hacer la limpieza en su habitación . Ansioso se levanto de su descanso y decidió darles una sorpresa a todos.

Subió hasta el segundo Templo con alegría, ya que el primero estaba vacío, y no fue sorpresa ver al Aldebarán cocinando con su maestro Mu un rico asado con papas envueltos ambos en mandiles, ambos parecían disfrutar de la compañía de uno al otro que no dudo en tomar aquella que sería su primera fotografía sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara.

Sonriente y tras lograr su travesura, se paso a los siguientes Templos.

En el tercero de ellos, le sorprendió aquella gran sonrisa de media luna de dos hombres tan idénticos entre si ya que ambos se molestaban uno al otro golpeándose con las almohadas de los sillones de sus privados, bastante divertidos por averiguar quién seguiría usando los videojuegos ,pudiendo percibir en cada uno de sus cosmos un sentimiento de paz y unidad, de hermandad y dulzura. Sin dudarlo, busco el mejor lugar oculto para tomar su imagen y cuando los vio sonreír ,le dio clic a la cámara.

Minutos después continúo su camino. Subió hasta el cuarto Templo pero tampoco hallo a nadie, así que sin más, se paso hasta el quinto de ellos.

Y cuando lo hizo, sonrió travieso al encontrar al caballero de Leo invitando a bailar una suave canción de jazz a la que él conocía como maestra de Seiya, que reposaba en uno de sus sillones y Aioria de pie, le extendía una mano sonriendo divertido.

Ella le accedió y gustosa, comenzó a bailar al ritmo delicado de Leo. Kiki sonrió malicioso y cuando la vio hundida en el pecho de Aioria, el pequeño tomo su foto y se echo a correr al sexto Templo.

En el ,extrañamente tampoco había nadie, pero la incertidumbre no le duro mucho cuando encontró a Shaka disfrutando de un partido de ajedrez con Dohko en el séptimo Templo ,mientras que Shiryu, que estaba de visita, abrazaba y susurraba al oido como era el juego a una tímida Shunrei.

Kiki no había tenido mejor postal que esta, por lo que sonriente, tomó su foto y continúo su camino.

Y cuando visito el octavo Templo, acompañado de un bonito arcoíris radiante, no le fue difícil escuchar unas risas estruendosas saliendo de ese Templo.

En su interior ,Milo, Camus y Hyoga,que bebía un jugo, compartían una copa de vino tinto mientras el de Escorpio imitaba a un cantante de soul del televisor divirtiendo a ambos santos a pesar que el galo no sonriera a gran escala.

Kiki no espero mucho cuando pudo tomar la imagen perfecta y continuar con su recorrido.

Y que decir cuando llego a la siguiente casa de Sagitario, encontrando a un Aioros y Shura disfrutando de una película de batallas griegas y compartiendo chistes y opiniones de los protagonistas, y sin contar la cantidad de palomitas que ambos se zampaban a la boca. Y cuando vio a Sagitario con las mejillas a reventar de soda, tomo una foto y partió a los últimos Templos.

Y cuando casi se acaban los lugares por visitar, sus dudas se disiparon respecto al guardian de cuarto Templo y rio al ver su aspecto, pues rezongando al respecto, llevaba un mandil, guantes y herramientas para la horticultura de rosas, ayudando a su amigo de la duodécima casa quien reía de la forma tan divertida que lucía su amigo con pose de malvado.

Y cuando creyó que todo aquel cumulo de imágenes felices había acabado ,llego hasta el Templo Papal ,donde Shion acompañado de Seiya,Shun y hasta inesperadamente Ikki con Saory, disfrutaban de una copa de jugo refrescante platicando sobre cualquier trivialidad del Santuario e incluso de ellos mismos, aunque para el pequeño pelirrojo no paso desapercibido como Athena y Seiya se tomaban de la mano bajo la mesa. Sin dudarlo, Kiki tomó su última foto y sonrió ante aquellos.

-¡Hey Kiki!-grito Seiya alzando una mano para que el menor se acercara.

Kiki guardo la cámara y no dudo en correr hasta ellos.

El pequeño estuvo con ellos un par de minutos y después desapareció la mayor parte de la tarde.

Y luego el atardecer naranja y bello, se convirtió en un pálido azul. Y cuando eso sucedió, el pequeño pelirrojo volvió con una gran lámina de cartón en sus manos a donde según había escuchado ,se llevaría una reunión informal de santos dorados y demás presentes en el Templo Papal.

Cuando entró a aquel salón mientras la tarde fallecía, pudo sentir una calidez demasiado extraña, los santos dorados y acompañantes, hasta Shaina, se encontraban alrededor de una enorme mesa que tenia diversos platillos deliciosos en ella, aunque la sorpresa mayor fue ver el asado de Aldebarán y Mu sobre ella y Milo y Kanon disfrutando de un trozo gigante de carne en dos trinchetes en cada mano.

Varios sonreían al calor de la noche, platicando cada uno de diversos temas con una copa de diversas bebidas .Al verlo entrar, Seiya y Mu le llamaron y de inmediato se sentó a su lado acompañado de su lamina. De pronto, jaló de la camisa al Pegaso y le susurro algo:

-¡Silencio caballeros, Kiki quiere dirigir unas palabras!-pronuncio Seiya levantándose de su asiento mientras cedía su asiento a Kiki para que se levantara.

-Vamos pequeño,inspirate-grito Milo con ánimo mientras se callaban las murmuraciones y Mu veía expectante a su pequeño alumno.

Kiki suspiro y se puso colorado mientras pasaba una mano a su nuca-Bueno..eh,yo…solo quiero decirles-carraspeo el menor-¡Que ustedes son la mejor orden del todas las eras!

Al decir esto, varios se miraron entre sí. Y Kiki continúo:

-Y que nada sería igual sin la calma de mi maestro ,la calidez del señor Aldebarán, de la inteligencia de Saga, de las travesuras de Kanon-sonrió el aludido-de la irritabilidad de Angelo,del orgulloso Aioria, de la sabiduría de Shaka,de los consejos de Dohko,de la alegría de Milo,de la prudencia de Aioros, de la fuerza de Shura,del sosiego de Camus,de la estética de Dite y por ultimo del amor paternal del Patriarca.

El silencio se apodero de las miradas tristes y los rostros cómplices.

-Y bueno…-suspiro el pequeñito-y nada sería igual sin las locuras de Seiya igual que las de Hyoga,la belleza de Saory,la sensatez de Shiryu,la seriedad de Ikki,la timidez de Shun ,el temor tonto que nos infunde Shaina-rieron todos ante la oculta aludida- o que decir de las palabras sabias de Marín.

- Y a todo esto, quiero mostrarles algo lo que hice para ustedes-comento el pequeñito levantando su lamina con ayuda de Seiya.

La lamina que traía Kiki se desplego y dejo ver un sinfín de fotos pegadas una sobre otra, mostrando la mejor sonrisa , ocurrencia o vivencia de cada santo .

Al ver aquella imagen, todos dibujaron una hermosa sonrisa.

-Y nosotros queremos decirte que eres el mejor de todos los aprendices ,Kiki- sonrió Seiya.

-¡Que maravilloso mundo es este Santos de Athena!-finalizo Kiki zampándose a los brazos de su maestro ante las lagrimas que pronto correrían en sus mejillas ante su inocencia.

Y así ,esa noche ,todos dijeron al mismo tiempo-"Que mundo tan maravilloso".

_**Fin.**_

_**Mis lindos lectores ojala haya gustado este lindo relato, yo me despidoy también me voy deseandoles la mayor de la felicidad este y todos los días,porque sin duda no sería lo mismo sin ustedes! Y me despido con mi amado Aioros sin decirles ,!que mundo tan maravilloso…!**_


End file.
